Nathaniel's Story
by Imperial Support
Summary: This is a story told by the retired Imperial Nathaniel Johannes. Written in Nathaniel's point of view.


_This story by the retired Imperial Soldier Nathaniel Johannes is based on various events in his life._

It has been some time since I have wrote anything down onto paper. Now has never been more of a perfect time to do so. So here I will start with unfolding the adventure at hand, so you will see how much I have literally lost and how much I have gained through perseverance and certain decisions which have lead me to the man I am today.

I served in the Imperial Army for some time. Fifteen years to be exact, and I fear the time has taken a toll on my body and mind. I shall not dive deep into my time in the Imperial Forces for there are too many stories to tell. But I shall leave it on the note that I killed many innocent people in the name of the Empire and I lost many friends as well. That being said, once retired and ready to leave Solitude I ventured west and found myself taking in the beautiful sights of Skyrim once again. Nothing was on my agenda anymore, so I decided to raid some caves. As adventure was in my blood, nothing sounded more exciting to me than that.

I made camp my first night away from solitude and spread out all of my equipment I had brought along. I wanted to see what I had to work with. I had one set of Imperial studded Armor with Imperial Light Boots, Imperial light helmet and Imperial light Gauntlets. I had an Orcish sword, from which my father gave me on the day he passed. I also had a light set of fur clothing from which I got in Dawnstar years before. An elderly woman had made it herself and gave it to me as a gift. I remember that town very well. I will never go back though. It seemed the whole place was plagued with awful nightmares at that time. Anyways, along with my armor, clothes and sword I had enough rations to last me a few weeks. I was hoping I would stumble across an old cave or ruin in the next few days. Only time would tell.

The next morning I headed out early. I had seen a pack of wolves nearby and wanted to get a move on. An hour or so into my hike I stumbled across a stronghold. An orc stronghold at that. I had heard about the strongholds in Skyrim but I never actually visited one, even in the Imperial army, we never had one single skirmish with the orc strongholds. They kept their distance and so did we. I was greeted with an arrow flying past my head, and to this day I don't know if the archer missed or was giving me a warning. Nevertheless I dropped my sword to the ground and put my hands in the air. A strong voice called out and said "You there, state your name and your business here." I calmly stated that I was adventuring through Skyrim and I had no intention of causing any trouble. The orc told me not to move or they would kill me where I stood. I waited there for a few minutes, extremely scared and cold. Then the front gate opened up from the stronghold and out came two very large very scary orcs. They grabbed me by the shoulders and led me inside their stronghold.

Now by this time I was well aware of my situation and I realized I might die here. For I had only known one orc in my lifetime and he was a local henchman in Solitude. Now that I think about it…I don't even remember his name. It also didn't help that I was in full Imperial armor. I just prayed that I might stand a chance. Once inside the stronghold I was led to the Chief of this whole damned place. A lighter shaded orc with a crown made up of all different types of bones. He was just as big as the others and had red war paint all over his face and chest. He waved the other orcs to leave us two alone. Then he looked me straight in the eyes and said "You wanna fight me." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I shook my head no and before I could speak a word, he lifted me up and threw me onto the ground. The air was crushed from my lungs on impact. I gasped for air and looked around for anyone to help. But all the orcs were laughing and pointing at me. So right then and there I knew I had to at least try and fight this monster. I finally managed to stand up and I gathered up all the courage I could and charged in. The orc chief was facing away from me and mocking me when I caught him off guard. I slammed into his back and managed to make him trip over his own two feet. The giant orc caught himself mid fall and swung his fist at me. His giant hand broke my nose and sent me tumbling back into the crowd.

A loud white noise filled my ears and time seemed to slow down. I laid on my back looking up at all the orcs laughing and spitting on me until I saw her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was an orc, wearing silk robes and had long black hair that flowed out of her cowl. She wasn't laughing at me or pointing, In fact she didn't seem to be enjoying what they were doing to me. She slowly walked towards the crowd hovering over me. And that's when the white noise stopped and all sound and reality hit me like a ton of stones. "Get up you pathetic sack of meat." One of the orcs yelled. I stood up and charged in towards the orc chief. He met me with a low blow, which knocked me back a bit. But I continued to fight. I threw as many blows as I could. He would block and then hit back, each time even harder until my face was a bloody pulp. I went at him one more time with all the energy I had and managed to break his nose as well. His last strike upon me, sent me into a dream.

I can remember walking down a dark alley. At the end was the Orc woman in the robes. She signaled for me to follow her. I followed her through the alley, which seemed to be endless. It was cold and foggy with a rather peculiar smell. It smelled of roses and some other sort of flower. I thought to myself… "How a place this dark could smell so nice." I continued to follow her until the alley opened up into bright light. I was blinded for a moment until it opened up into a lush green valley. The sun was setting beyond the giant oak trees in the distance. I could also see Whiterun far away. But what I remember most is that she grabbed my hand and told me to sit with her. I was close enough now to actually look at her face. A faint light shrouded her body and her smooth skin was radiant even in the valley which we sat. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and I was memorized with the beauty of this Orc. Then I felt a warm embrace and all light vanished and I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes. I was laying on a bed made up of various animal hides. The orc woman was holding my hand while she casted a few restoration spells on me. My face healed magnificently within minutes. The orc chief stood in the background grinning. He said. "You fought the toughest orc in this stronghold and didn't give up. You have gained respect from me and my people. Now tell me why have you come here?" I sat with both the Orc Chief and the Orc woman and told them everything. We sat and ate and drank fine wine throughout the rest of the night. Later that night the Chief pulled me off to the side and said "I saw the way you looked at my Daughter. You know, her name is Roshe and she has taken a liking to you." Now this is where I should have said farewell to these orcs and left their stronghold. For I was about to embark on a very dark and very horrible journey. But I couldn't stray from this beautiful orc they called Roshe.

I stayed at the stronghold for a few weeks. Learning their ways of life and training with some of the soldiers there. I did however spend most of my time with Roshe. She was a great writer and a great mage as well. She showed me some amazing restoration spells that I didn't even know existed. For instance, there was a very sick child within the stronghold that eventually passed on within the first week I was there. And Roshe snuck into the Burial chamber before the child was buried and stole the body. I know this because she made me stand watch outside to make sure no one was coming. She brought the child's corpse back to her room. I remember telling her it was a bad idea and that she was crazy. But she insisted that I shut up and just watch. So that's what I did. Roshe had found an old book on restoration spells in some ruin years back and had studied it religiously. Roshe lifted the child's head and kissed his cheek. Then she said a few words I didn't understand and levitated the body with her hands. She concentrated so hard I remember it felt as if my ear drums were going to burst. But then the child slowly lowered to the table and light formed around the young ones face. Roshe grabbed my hand and we both watched as the child started breathing again. It was a miracle. I had never seen anything like that before in my life. This wasn't necromancy….this was something else. Something I can't explain.

I didn't want to leave the stronghold and I definitely did not want to leave Roshe, but I couldn't stay there. I wasn't an orc. And the orcs have a certain way of life. I was surprised they even let me stay for those few weeks. It was time for me to go. I had packed up all my belongings and had been given fresh food for my trip. I had thrown out my Imperial armor and bought some new armor from the orc blacksmith. It was a light set of leather armor. He also gave me an orcish bow with a good supply of orcish arrows. I managed to sharpen my orcish sword while I was there too. So on I went. All the orcs stood together and waved and some yelled some stuff I couldn't comprehend. I waved back until I heard a voice. It was Roshe. She came running through the crowd and grabbed hold of me tight. Tears streamed down her face and she told me "Take me with you." I remember this moment fondly. For I wasn't sure if the Chief would allow such an act. Roshe's normally greenish face was red and salty from all the tears. The Chief walked up to me and asked if everything was ok. I turned to him and asked his permission if I could take Roshe with me for a while. I promised to bring her back after we travelled through Skyrim together. The Chief agreed after a heavily emotional silence. He turned to me and said "Brother, I now ask you to take an oath, one to protect my daughter, one to never let anything harm her, to die for her if the time comes. She is all I have, and I love her dearly." The Chief held out his giant hand towards mine. I grasped it firmly and shook with all the might I had. The orcs all let out a mighty roar and Roshe and I left the stronghold.

1 Week Later

I awoke to the smell of Roasted Skeever. Not typically my favorite meal but Roshe seemed proud of it. We had set up camp just west of Rorikstead. Roshe had just finished slicing the meat with her Orcish Great sword. I sat down to enjoy the tough skeever meat and smiled at Roshe. She in return gave me a kiss on the forehead. There was a small pond just beyond the tent I had pitched. I had only turned away for a second or so before I noticed Roshe's black robes thrown about the place. Now about this time I almost choked on the Skeever meat I was chewing on. Roshe was dipping herself into the pond. I made eye contact with her as she turned to look my way. I immediately looked down towards my meal didn't look back up. I didn't want her to think I was perverse in any sort of way. Even though it was known we both had feelings for each other. A few seconds later a small pebble hit me in the side of the head. I looked up…and she was signaling me to join her. I stood up, looked around and started taking my armor off.

Now don't think that this is turning into something such as the "Lusty Argonian Maid", because it's not. I have total respect for Roshe. So back to the story…

The air was freezing and it was particularly making me less off a man through my eyes. I was about knee deep in the water when Roshe said, "Lets see how long I can hold my breath." She quickly lowered herself into the cold water. The moment her head went beneath the icy cold surface, an arrow whizzed right over her body and struck the tree behind me. I quickly scrambled for my sword. Another arrow struck the ground before my feet. I managed to get my sword and grabbed Roshe's hand. She sprung forth out of the pond and started laughing. "How long was that?" Roshe said. I pointed behind her and croaked, "Bandits!" Arrows were now flying at us from upon the tree line in the distance. It wasn't too far from our position, and by the looks of it, there were at least three of them. Roshe grabbed an Orcish bow she had packed and began firing towards the bandits. I began to slip on my armor clumsily and tripped over a cooking pot. The moment I looked up, I saw one of the bandits falling with an arrow in his head. The other two were charging Roshe. The beautiful orc, who was completely naked, wielded her orcish greatsword. I scrambled to my feet and charged the closest bandit. My sword met his with a mighty clang, and then another and another. Roshe ducked under an incoming attack and kicked the bandit to the ground. My attacker swung low towards my ankles, and I managed to leap back just in time. This bandit was well trained and well suited. He was head to toe in what looked like some sort of steel armor. He was slowing down though, which was towards my advantage. I heard Roshe scream in pain as a blade cut her thigh. Just about that time an iron sword was coming my way. I parried the attack, rolled to the bandits left and swung my sword with all my might. My blade cracked the left side rib portion of his armor and he fell with a scream. Roshe blocked a few incoming strikes and chopped at the lower half of the bandit. I wish I had been looking away. The bandit's legs had been cut clean off. I looked back towards my fallen attacker, He was up and attempting another strike towards me.I stepped aside and thrusted my blade through the cracked portion of his armor. The bandit screamed in agony and then fell lifeless.

Roshe ran towards me and kissed me so hard I almost fell back. She was still naked and partially covered in blood, but I didn't care. Her thigh had been cut badly but it was nothing her restoration couldn't handle. I handed her the silk black robes she had by the tree. She looked at the lifeless bodies in curiosity. "I wonder what they wanted from us", Roshe said. I honestly didn't know. I always just thought that bandits killed for fun. Maybe to rob us as well. Either way we were close to Whiterun and I wanted us to make it there as soon as we could.

We were greeted at the gates of Whiterun by one of the guards. His name was Kendall Malloy. I had served with him in the Empire. I remember the skirmish Kendall and I got ourselves into a few years back. We were sent to clear out a mining outpost near Windhelm. There was a few bandits and thieves hiding out in the cave when we arrived. Kendall took an arrow in the knee and was put on guard duty thereafter.

Winterhold seemed much more alive than the last time I had visited. The place was flourishing with people. More buildings had been added and a new brothel. We walked towards The Drunken Huntsman. Roshe grabbed my hand and held it tight. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The Inn was full of smoke and the smell of ale was in the air. A bard was singing "Ragnar the Red", and people were dancing and laughing about. I remember the bartender staring at Roshe and me, and then more and more people started staring. The bard was stilling playing her festive tune but most of the talking had ceased. We sat down at the bar and I ordered two ales from the bartender. I then felt a hand upon my shoulder. "You and this orc together?" said a raspy drunken voice. I turned around to see an older fellow wearing hide armor. He looked like a Nord to me. He was staring at Roshe with hateful drunken eyes. "Yes, I am with this orc. She is the love of my life." I said. He chugged the ale from his mug and slammed it on the bar. I saw Roshe ball up her fists. She looked at me and I whispered "no". The old Nord went to my ear and whispered, "What kind of freak are you? You should know better than to lay with an Orc. I should just…knock you out right here. Then I'll take your pretty little orc and…" Right about that time I had grabbed the Nord by his throat and slammed him against the back wall. Everyone stood up watching and all noise ceased once again. The drunken fool fought to get out of my grip but I had him pinned. I tightened my hand around his neck and looked him in the eye. "You say one bad thing about my love and ill gut you. You understand?" The Nord then spit into my face.

I'm glad Roshe pushed me out of the way, because I was about to kill this man. The Nord laughed and said, "You gonna let your orc do all the fighting?" Roshe said one word aloud and waved her hand in the air. The Nord stopped moving and didn't make a sound. His eyes went blank and his bladder must have went bad because a puddle of urine was forming around his feet. Roshe turned to me and we went out the door. But I turned once more to look before we left and the old Nord fell face first onto the floor.

Roshe didn't say a word to me after we left. But I knew she cast some kind of spell on that drunken fool. Either way I just let it be. After we found another place to settle into, we got ourselves some dinner and then got a room at The Bannered Mare. I pulled the book off from the night stand and rummaged through it. Inside was a letter. A letter that had not been opened. Roshe was already fast asleep and I didn't want to wake her. The front of the letter said "Open Immediately", and that's what I did. I will try and remember most of what the letter said as I do not have it anymore. This was years ago.

 _You do not know me and I do not know you. I was sent to Whiterun and told to put this letter in a certain book. I fear I am in great danger and have been told that you are the only one to help._ I cannot say much for I fear someone might find _this letter before you do._

 _An Ancient and Evil force is upon Skyrim. Time is critical. You are the only one who can save us. You must meet me near Ivarstead. Once you get to Ivarstead, talk to one of the guard's and ask for Melena. They will know who you are by my description._

How did this "Melena" know what I looked like? After reading this letter I knew I was the wrong person. I shouldn't have opened the book and read the letter. This had to be a mistake. What did I have to offer? I was no Dragonborn. I had only served in the Imperial Forces for a while. This didn't make sense to me at all. I shoved the letter into my pack and went to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to Roshe shaking me vigorously. "Wake up, we need to leave now!" she screamed. I could hear shouting out in the Inn's lobby and then someone started banging on our door. Roshe stood next to the door armed as I went to open it. "Nathaniel Johannes" a voice said. "Open the door at once and no one will get hurt." I grasped my sword tightly with my left hand and turned the door knob with my right hand. The door swung open to show a tall elven man standing before me. He had long blonde hair that was tied in the back. His eyes were blood red and he was wearing a long dark cloth robe, a Dunmer from the looks of him. In his hand was an old book that was decorated in gold designs.

He pushed me aside and stood in the center of the room. Outside the door, the Inn keeper was threatening to call the guards. The Dunmer put his hand on his chin and stroked. "No, the guards are not needed my good sir", the dark elf said. The inn keeper had the most confused look on his face and then walked off. "Impressive Speech craft", I said. The Dunmer introduced himself as Azumi and bowed towards Roshe and I. He looked at the book by the bed. "What an interesting book this is" he said. I carefully walked over towards my pack. "You two travelers wouldn't perhaps have read this book, have you", the dunmer muttered. Roshe shook her head no and I stepped ahead of her. "Actually I read that book last night before I went to sleep. It was a good tale of Olaf and the Dragon. I'm sure you have read it before", I said with boldness. The Dark Elf skimmed through the pages and put the book down. He walked over to the door and then stopped, turned around and said, "Well, I'm sorry for the interruption. I must be on my way. But I'm sure we will be seeing each other very soon." The Dunmer then turned out the door and left the Inn.

Roshe looked at me with the most confused look I have ever seen. I shut and locked the door to our room and told her about the letter. "Roshe, when you were sleeping last night, I found this letter written to me in that book." She read the letter and handed it back to me. "I don't know what this Melena wants from me", I whispered. Roshe looked down at the floor and then looked me right in the eyes. "Nathaniel, what does your heart say?" I sat down on the bed and stared at the letter. Roshe sat next to me and put her hand on mine. "It seems someone is in great trouble and seeks for your help." Roshe said softly. "Even If you don't know why, I believe you must do this. You were put on this world for a reason. You and I met for a reason. And I will follow you wherever you go. I will fight along your side till death."

I looked up from the letter which trembled within my grasp and hugged Roshe with all my might. I kissed her on the lips and said, "Well, we better get suited up and get everything we need. We leave for Ivarstead tonight."

End of Chapter one


End file.
